


Faulty Wire

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Weird robot anatomy, back at it again with the weird smut, bottom!Bender, buttsex kinda?, top!fry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Because there's not enough bottom!Bender in this fandom.I forgot where I stole the idea, that Bender puffs out steam instead of blushing.





	Faulty Wire

Well, getting assaulted was the last thing he expected once he opened the door to his closet. But here he was, a squishy human smothering his face, trying his best to overpower him. Obviously, Fry would never be able to make him as much as shift his weight a little, and only with the element of surprise.   
So this was the reason why his flatmate suddenly had demanded chicken wings earlier and had sent Bender out to get some.

He sighed and let the plastic bag with the oily junk food fall on the floor to get a grip on his boyfriend. Fry meanwhile had tried to push him over and kiss him, but the robot wouldn't have any of that. With his hands now free he gripped the other's pudgy waist and pulled him away from him. 

"Yo, Fry, if it's sex you want you just have to ask. Or lie on the bed and spread your legs, that works too." 

His human pouted and crossed his arms, his naked feet dangling uselessly a few inches over the dirty hardwood floor. 

"Not fair! It's always you who does everything. I wanna make you feel good too!!" 

The pout gained some colour, when he started to blush. Bender looked him up and down. Fry had gotten rid of most of his clothes he was wearing before, which had only been his couch tuxedo, namely a dirty shirt, boxers and socks. 

Bender didn't know if he should be annoyed or amused. The pathetic and yet enticing frame of his partner's body in nothing but his underwear, the cute little blush, even him pouting did things to him, though. Maybe he'd be gracious tonight and let Fry do whatever his inferior mind had come up with. He had his doubts that he was even capable of doing anything really good with his puny fleshy body but he was in the mood to humour him.

Bender grinned, his voice going lower. 

"Oho, I see, I see. Well then, meat-bag, you made me curious." 

He gently let him on the floor, grabbed him by his hand and basically dragged him into the bedroom, the chicken wings forgotten and doomed to join the layer of garbage on the floor.

Fry was obviously very happy about his decision, judging from his enthusiastic 

"Thank you Bender, this'll be so much fun!"

Once inside the bedroom, Bender let go of the human's hand to lower himself on the bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress. He looked up into Fry's face, his optics glimmering with anticipation. 

"Well then, get to work, Fry!" He ordered but the other frowned. 

"Not like that. You have to lie on your back and lift your hips, I need to see well." 

A weird tingle aroused his circuits. He started to fear that he may regret this decision, but he would be a wuss if he chickened out now so he opted for a sarcastic remark instead. 

"Okay, jeesh, I should stop feeding you so much sugar..." 

Nevertheless, he complied. He scooted backwards, letting himself fall on the used mattress, feeling how weird emotions rose in him. Was this... Embarrassment? Oh boy.

He looked over his chest and saw a very smug Fry standing at the foot of the bed, the neon lights of New-New-York dimly illuminating his face and body. This was getting weirder and weirder. Without wasting another second Fry moved and was between his tube legs having both of his hands on each of his knees trying to pry them apart. 

"C'mon Bender, I need to access your exhaust compartment!" 

"Why do you need to do that for?" The robot was very confused. Fry smirked at the question. 

"Oh, you'll see." 

He hushed, before he pulled at his legs again. Bender squinted at him, but he couldn't deny that he was intrigued. Fry was genuinely dominant, which was extremely untypical of him. Bender normally called the shots, in almost every aspect of their life and Fry was always happy to follow along with most things, be it in bed, or on the sofa or on the meeting table. This role reversal was completely new, so it was exciting to the robot, who always sought out new ways to indulge. 

With the slightest hint of hesitation he let his legs fall down, much to Fry's excitement. 

"Yesss, finally! Now if I can just find the..." 

He mumbled and started to peer between Bender's legs. The robot felt sneaky fingers press and prod around, trying to find something while he was just lying on his back, watching nervously. 

"A- _HA_!" His partner suddenly exclaimed and then he felt how a button he didn't know he had was pushed and the plating between his legs sprang open like a swing door. 

"Holy crap, what did you do?? You broke me!!" 

Bender was annoyed. Nothing else to be expected from the clumsy human. A bit disappointed, he was already about to push himself up but Fry stopped him. 

"You're not broken, this is supposed to happen! Please trust me?" 

He made eye contact and they stared at each other for a while. Bender was sceptical still, but Fry's expression told him he wasn't lying. With a sigh he let himself fall back and crossed his arms behind his head. 

"I swear to the gods, if you break anything in me it won't end pretty." 

"I didn't plan to." 

Came the answer and then the fingers were back. This time they slowly opened his door wider and his lover's eyes sparkled with what Bender could only interpret as pure bliss. The mortification he had felt the whole time turned from low-key to high-key and he was heating up fast, a little bit of steam escaping from his neck. 

He watched his boyfriend lean down more to get a better look at whatever it was he had down there and then suddenly, one of his fingers pressed against something inside of him which sent strong electrical pulses through his system. Bender gasped and sat up again out of surprise. 

"Fry! What did you-?" 

He got cut off when his human did the same thing again. A pathetic whimper was produced by his voice box and Bender got angry. How was this guy able to render him speechless like this? Fry pushed against him once more and this time Bender yelped. It seemed with each push something inside of him got charged and if his robotic intuition didn't betray him, it meant this would end in humiliation. A dark part of Bender kind of wanted it though, was curious just what Fry was able to do to him. 

He couldn't deny that his boyfriend was sexy like that, smirking and prodding between his legs, doing things to him he didn't even know were possible. But still, his pride was on the line here. Bender's agitation grew steadily the more Fry was poking around in him. 

He didn't know how to deal with this situation, so he just tried to distract him. 

"So… so how does this work anyway?" 

Perfect! Conversation during foreplay was always a downer for the ginger, so he didn't expect him to snap his head up, grinning happily. 

"You wouldn't believe it Bender! I had a look at blueprints of your series. Turns out your exhaust tubing has a faulty wire, so you can actually feel when it's being touched and according to some nice old men in this chatroom I was in, it feels really good!" 

His grin widened, obviously proud with his research and findings. Bender just stared at him gobsmacked. This was the total opposite of what he wanted. Instead of turning Fry off he just made him more excited and at the same time he flustered himself with this as well. Of course the fleshling was looking up diagrams of him.   
How very Fry. 

"Wowwww...." 

He answered lamely, which the other either interpreted as actual praise or chose to do so, because after a small giggle he was back at working on him. Knowing the details of what was going on just made it worse somehow. His exhaust pipe was made out of silicone, the same stuff that pleasure-bots happened to be made of. He was sure that this "faulty wire" wasn't an accident. He guessed some sickos just wanted to fuck bending units. And one of these sickos was in the middle of exploring his insides. Bender would've preferred to explore the other's insides instead but he was stuck now, nothing he could do. He bounced back onto the mattress and decided to hide behind his hands while his human was going to town with him. 

Fry's fingers were still circling around in him, pushing what he assumed was his exhaust pipe, and he could feel it bend and flick back each time. He almost got used to this weird and overwhelming, yet new and interesting sensation but then Fry changed things up, now rolling the pipe between his fingers. This actually made him buck his hips (not unlike Fry when he was fingering his exhaust pipe) which just added to how degraded he already felt. 

His vision got glitchy and his limbs went numb, his access to his vocal function seemed to run unusual as well. His body betrayed him faster than he had feared. 

"F-Fry... This...." 

He stammered, but got interrupted when a moan got produced in him because his partner was quickening his pace. He could feel his hands, not only rolling his pipe but also sliding around other places of his inner workings. It even felt intense on the metal parts, and it made him crave more. How was this even possible? His logic circuit tried to make sense of it all, but came out with null. All he knew was that Fry was touching him and he loved it, wanted more of it, wanted more of Fry. The electrical impulses in him were amplifying each other more and more. He could feel the static in him buzzing which made him aware of Fry's own electrical field. 

Through the glitches he made out his face, eyes half lidded, cheeks red, skin damp with sweat. He seemed to be in his element despite his usually timid nature. Being dominated by a human would've been the worst nightmare for him in the past but now Fry was touching his insides so nothing else mattered anymore. 

This view of the human triggered a command in his binary brain. In red flashing letters a prompt appeared in his field of vision. 

" **!!Ready for intercourse!!** " 

There was a whole slew of other automated responses after that prompt but somehow Bender was able to not just follow along. He suppressed any urges which seemed just too weird, which led to some of his circuits getting stuck in a loop. He was shuddering and he knew he was saying something but was too far gone to hear himself. 

Whatever it was, it made Fry stop what he was doing. His distorted vision was suddenly filled with his lover's concerned face. 

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" 

His gentle voice somehow came through and all Bender could do was to pull him into a hug. He got hugged back and Bender's mind relaxed. 

"You were acting really weird there, I hope I didn't go too far..." 

He whispered which just made him grip his boyfriend tighter. The robot said nothing. He didn't even know what had happened and if it was actually bad or not. It seemed there was some hidden code inside him, specifically designed for pleasure with a human. It was still trying to take control, still made his limbs tingle, his insides sensitive and his mind focussed on Fry. 

He wanted to know where this all would lead, so he chose to speak. 

"Go further, Fry..." 

"Are you su-?" 

"Did I stutter?" 

"N-no but..." 

Bender's grip on the other's shoulder got harder. 

"Keep going, don't make me wait!" 

He hissed, releasing a big cloud of steam in the process. God, begging was humiliating and he wished the human wouldn't make him.

Fry's worried face relaxed a bit and then a shy smile played his features. 

"What do you want, Bender?" 

He asked which just made the other roll his optics. The program inside screamed at him, his main logic circle, aka his mind did as well, not to mention the nerves in him which were craving Fry's touch. 

Would he really sink so low as to ask a human to fuck him? Said human answered this question for him when he bent down to kiss his mouth plate. Static released between them and provided both with a pleasurable tingle. This was enough to dissipate any last dignity the robot might have left into the aether. 

He hummed happily and when Fry pulled away his eyes were fixated on his. 

"Just fuck me already, you softy!" 

At least he was able to sneak in an insult. And he startled the other on top of that. Fry was blushing, touching his own face in hesitation. 

"You- you mean properly?" 

"How else can you fuck someone???" 

He couldn't believe he let him hanging like this while he was lying on his back, puffing out steam, shuddering, literally BEGGING for him. 

"I don't know, I thought I'll just finger you a bit and junk..." 

Somehow Bender had managed to move his arm to grip Fry's face, pulling him closer again. 

"You didn't think you would get away with just that, did you?" 

Fry just blinked surprised in response. 

"Be a _man_ , Fry!" 

Bender huffed and let his arm fall down again. The arousal in his circuits was getting too much and Fry's stalling didn't help. The human shifted a bit on the mattress and then moved back to his place between Bender's legs wordlessly. His vision was too glitchy to make out anything anymore so he shut his visor and hoped Fry would do what he begged him to do.

He sighed out happily when he felt pressure at the right places again. Fry's hands were both working on his exhaust pipe now, which was exactly what he wanted right now. He felt it getting gripped and rubbed and then one of the hands vanished shortly to come back covered in a slick liquid. Fry smothered his insides with it, and Bender could feel it dripping down his casting. 

"Hmnnnnn..." 

Came from his voice box, the stimulation too much to keep his voice down. Then he heard Fry's voice, even though his audio receivers were filling his mind with static. 

"I'll go in now, Bender. Tell me if it hurts..." 

The robot grabbed the bedsheets and lifted his hips a bit. He was expecting Fry to actually go in with his dick, but when he felt the intrusion he was glad that Fry didn't go that fast. It was clearly a finger but it felt so much bigger. He cried out loudly, arching his back. The feeling of being STRETCHED overrode all of his other senses; put his arousal into next gear. Fry, luckily not put off by this strong reaction, kept going, slowly pushing and retracting his finger, the soft silicone of his exhaust pipe stretched wide, the "faulty" wiring translated these movements into pure electricity, which was shooting through his system in pleasurable waves. 

He knew he must be doing some pretty humiliating things right now, but he had to move against these touches, so he did. Still grappling the bedsheets, he pushed his hips up in rhythm with Fry's movements. He could hear his partner's voice but couldn't make out what he said, the static now all his receivers send to his processor.

He was stretching him further, Bender now sure he was using two fingers to spread his tube. 

"Ah-aaah, Fry....!" 

He cried out, trying his best to tell him what he needed. 

"Please.... more!" 

He panted, opening his visor a bit to see if Fry understood. Glitches and static still obstructed his vision but he could see Fry, blushing furiously, nestling about on himself while still pushing his fingers inside of him. He was climbing onto the bed now, and he could see his naked plump thighs kneeling in front of him, and above them, Fry's cock, erect and pink. He never had thought of this flesh-pipe as anything else than a funny organ he could use to turn Fry into his bitch, but now it has turned into his one and only desire (and him into Fry’s bitch). His circuits ramped up and his body released more steam, making the room foggy. He felt Fry's fingers leaving his tubing, just to grab onto it. He pushed Bender's hips with his legs and positioned himself. Bender laid still, his hips in the air, ready to receive. He hoped nobody was recording this.

For a being made of metal, getting stretched was a foreign and unnatural sensation. Despite this, Bender moaned louder than he had ever before, throwing his head back while Fry slowly entered him. He didn't really have a frame of reference but right now it felt like Fry had the biggest cock in the universe. He knew it wasn't that big, he did have it in his hands many time, but this was completely different. He didn't have control, he was the one being penetrated, and he was the one who couldn't get enough of this. He heard distant grunts and moans from his partner, together with a nasty squelching sound, and he knew it was his tubing being invaded. He lifted his legs and clamped them tightly around his squishy partner. 

"Deeper Fry, deeper!" 

He moaned and the redhead groaned even louder. He felt him picking up momentum, when he moved his hips back, before he slammed into him harder. It worked, he could feel being stretched farther, and Fry's hips pressing against his casting. It was like all his circuits were being redirected to register every little detail of how it felt to have Fry so deep inside of him. He held the robot-equivalent of his breath, while they were both getting adjusted to this. 

After a few seconds, Fry shifted slightly, making Bender whimper. 

"Can I move?"

He asked, reaching out his hand to hold onto the robot. Bender flayed about with one of his own hands to be able to grab it. Fry instantly interlaced their fingers. 

"Don't make me wait, meat-bag..." 

Bender groaned, secretly being thankful for the grounding touch of their hands. Fry was already wheezing just from being inside him. 

"Hehe, so desperate..." He just mumbled and then started to thrust and... 

**Holy Robot-Jesus!!!** It was all Bender had wanted. Random numbers flashed before his eyes each time he pushed into him, and it felt like all of his energy got drained each time he pulled out. It was like he was constantly discharging and recharging, the electricity in his system sloshing about like waves on the sea, while he almost went unconscious each time. This mechanism inside of him seemed to wind up with each push, and he was nervous about what we would happen if it couldn't tighten anymore. His body writhed under Fry's, his hips holding themselves at the right angle while his boyfriend kept plunging into him. 

His wires got more and more sensitive, and he cried out while he was feeling how Fry's dick rubbed his insides and extended the material as much as it could take. The tight feeling inside of him got worse and he grabbed the human's hand harder, unfocussed optics trying to convey just how close he was. It seemed Fry understood because he squeezed his hand back and started to smack his hips against him in short, strong thrusts. He didn't know where he took all this strength from but was grateful for it nonetheless. Approving moans and wails were accompanied by disrupted words of praise for Fry and he had to make sure not to crush him with his legs which were wrapped around his human's waist in a literal iron grip. He felt his hand getting squeezed tighter, and hear Fry grunting breathlessly. 

"Can't.. anymore..." 

His last thrusts got even harder and then Bender felt him ejaculate, which seemed what his system has been waiting for. This winded up feeling suddenly snapped loose and a numbing pulse of electricity ran through his cables. His artificial mind registered this overload, but did nothing to shut him down. 

With Fry still inside of him he had to ride out this electrical orgasm, painfully conscious of how he was losing all control. His whole body shuddered and vibrated with the intensity, and he could feel Fry's soft skin as he was embracing him now. In slow waves the sensations ebbed away until his circuits could take up their usual tasks again. The code inside of him closed off, but he knew it was activated now and would always run in the background. 

His mind calmed at last and he was able to process the incoming signals properly again. He opened his visor and saw Fry's face, flushed, sweaty and surrounded by messy orange hair. He always looked so cute post-coitus, but this time it was a bit different. He could see a certain smugness glimmering behind his dilated pupils. 

"Told ya you'd like it." He grinned at him and Bender just released a cloud of steam as an answer. He just knew one thing: 

An educated Fry was a force to be reckoned with.


End file.
